This invention is directed to a wicketing pin apparatus which receives plastic bags from a bag-making machine, and particularly to adjustability of the wicketing pins and a gage for accurately setting the wicketing pins.
Plastic bag-making machines automatically make plastic bags at a considerable rate, and the output flow of plastic bags from such a machine must be properly managed. One of the convenient ways of managing the bags is by wicketing. In this system, a pair of holes is punched in the bags (usually along the open edge thereof) and, as the bags are delivered, they are delivered over a pair of wicketing pins. The points of the pins are supposed to be properly positioned to accurately receive the bags. The prior art wicketing pins have their bases fixed at a positive position so that the points of the wicketing pins are located purely as a function of the straightness of the wicketing pins. When they are not straight, they cannot properly receive the bags, and there is no way of making an appropriate adjustment.